how twilight should be
by J.O.Sanders
Summary: ......


It all started when Belle met Edward and fucked him and her life changed, first she started skipping school and doing drugs; then she turned into a total slut and no one knew why she changed so much, not even her but Edward did and he wanted it to happen. Belle sat on her back step smoking a large blunt and releasing the pot smoke in a thick stream, Jake walked up, he was a tan boy with little muscle, in fact, he was actually insanely skinny (mainly because he usually did meth daily, so he couldn't really grow much). "ay ' Belle got any more stuff?" he asked with a violent twitch, "go away loser" said Belle with another puff, "Cmon man I need more it hurts" he said right before his nose began bleeding randomly. "Man bitch gimme my shit!!!" he exploded flicking blood from his nose. "Fuck off" she said tossing her blunt to the ground and watching it burn, "last time you almost got me and Ed arrested, not only that but he kicked my ass for it!!!". Belle stood to her feet and grabbed him by his throat; usually in these situations Jake would just back had her and she would run crying to Ed, but but since a few days ago she started getting stronger. Her hand began crushing his throat passage, he started coughing up blood. The crimson gushed from his mouth and trickled down her wrist. "Fuck you bitch", he gurgled from his mouth full velvet liquid, Belle threw him to the side like a rag doll; with one hand, which is exactly what he land face first like on the floor.

The next few hours later Ed had finally come home, Belle stood up and ran up to him for a hug, "bitch where's my money?!" he blurted then with one swift hand motion he gave her a powerful backhand to the cheek. Belle fell the floor weeping on her back, "sorry daddy" she cried "I aint had no work for like all day!!!" ; the tears fell from her eye making small dime sized puddles on the floor. "Bitch did I ask you about all that!!!" Ed roared bending down and snatching her by her long messy black hair. Dragging her across the street to her small wooden house, it was actually more like a large cabin or shack. The windows were small smeared glass. The out side paint was supposed to be yellow but instead was more like a very light brown. Ed pulled her across the floor inside the house , Belle screamed at the top of her lungs for a savior but no one answered; as if she expected any one to any way. Ed released her and began kicking her repeatedly in the gut with all his power, each accompanied by a grunt. "You know what" exclaimed Ed "I think you just need a little freshening up, don't you", Belle lied on her side whimpering hugging her ribs in pain.

Ed unzipped his pants slowly and unbuckled his battered leather belt, "take it out and suck it" he ordered. Belle was reluctant to do it; but she feared a beating even more, and besides it's not like she didn't do things like this any way (but it was usually to people she chose to do it to). "Fuck… you" she said in a two strained breathes, finally working up some courage, not fearing herself proclaimed manager. "What did you say whore!?" ; he blurted in furry "you're lucky I won't punch you in the face" he said with a smile, that made belle question his motives. "Remember Bitch, I've still got your bitch ass father locked in the basement" he exclaimed "so you either do what I say or I slit his throat and sell him to the Africans as a meatball pasta dish in pieces". Belle thought of that image in her head as she squirmed on the floor waiting, begging for the pain to go away. The image for some reason was really funny to her, but she also didn't want her dad to die; it was more selfish than anything because being lacked in a dark smelly basement alone for months is a lot of torture, if it were her she would want to die; (she wants to die now). Mustering all of her courage and tolerance for disgusting and vile things, grasping his skinny jeans by the seams and pulling it down along with the boxers, his erect penis smacked her on the forehead. Then wrapped her lips around it and did what he told her to. After a couple minutes she began thinking about how all this happened.

She met Ed though one of her friends. She was a goody, goody back then and never did any thing wrong. But when Ed came into her life, she was totally mesmerized by his face. "Hay" said Ed as he walked up next to her, during the middle of lunch, "how's it going" said Belle with a small cutie smile. Right then and there she knew she would do him right there if no one was around. A month later; her and Ed had been dating for a week, but he had already gotten her to smoke pot, taught her how to sell the shit and even gotten Jake hooked on the stuff. Ed and Belle along with several of their friends, just then a guy walked up to them. "James" exclaimed Belle with a smug voice, he was a punk rocker looking boy with dirty blond hair, always wearing a jean jacket and also was a vampire, but Belle had no idea about those yet. "Hay when you come work for me" said James aiming at Belle "never jerk I'll never stoop that low" said Belle flipping him the bird in an angry way. "If I don't get you I'm sure Ed will step up sooner or later". "Eds's not a pig with a tiny dick like you " said Belle sucking in some pot smoke second hand, then blowing it out his way, "James why don't you take these and go away huh" said Ed tossing him a box of blacks and waving him off like a king would do a servant or jester.

"Asses" said James letting the box bounce off his chest, then walking away. "That guys just mad because the only thing he got working for him is that nasty girl Victoria". That night Belle and Ed got really baked off of pot, crack, Ex; anything you could think of. We were at his house and he said, "hay, I have to go for a while ". Right in the middle of popping a mushroom in his mouth; At first Belle was Skeptical to let him go because, of course he was baked out of his mind and she was worried, but since she was fucked up herself she couldn't do anything but laugh and play with the little butterflies surrounding her body; (the ones she believed she saw anyway). Ed had grabbed his keys and walked out chewing on the mushrooms in his mouth, Belle had seen him pop two to five get filled in there, but then again she was tripping so hard that his head was where his ball sack was supposed to be and his arms were like springs.

Ed had disappeared a few moments ago and Belle had finished off a whole mushroom filled mixing bowl a few seconds ago. Right about that time she was seeing cats doing a spiderman routine and crawling across the wall. The sofas were giving the television a lap dance on a cloud of whipped cream and pot smoke, the walls mouths were moving but she make out what they were saying. It sounded like a small whisper and Right now she was in a crudely drawn cartoon world filled with weed plant and trees with meth leaves. An hour latter Belle had just go finished smoking about ten blunts and was starting on her eleventh, "man" she said laughing frantically at the joke the lamp post had just said to her and the oxygen molecules. After a while she had finished off the last of the ecstasy, then started on the acid and cocaine, when she heard small mutters outside the window, she understand it but she just giggled and continued her drug rush.

After she had finished all the blunts, cocaine, Ecstasy, and there was one last mushroom left, a pail white hand wrapped around an open bottle of bud light was appeared in front of her face. "Hay Ed" she said laughing out loud without even noticing it "she took the bottle and chugged the whole thing, it took about ten seconds. "Wow I probably didn't even have to drug you Bitch" the voice sounded familiar

to Belle but she didn't know who it was, she was to fucked up. A shadowy figure stepped in front of her but the high was to extreme to get her finger on it; "well don't move". She felt and extreme pressure like an anvil slam against her shoulder and pin her to the ground. "Stop doing this who are you!?" she yelled trying to flail but was to out of energy for some reason. Her pants flung off and she felt an amazing felling, jerking around between her legs. "Stop" she yelled "please". She began crying and screaming for Eds name but no one answered and the pain went on for hours. She wish she knew what it was, but she hoped it was dream.


End file.
